powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Flailmanship
The ability to wield flails or chained weaponry with great skill. Variation of Weapon Proficiency. Also Called *Ball & Chain Proficiency *Bola Proficiency *Chained Weapon Proficiency *Flail Proficiency *Nunchaku Proficiency Capabilities Users are able to demonstrate nimble aptitude for swinging weaponry. The user is able to wield swinging weaponry with great skill in hand condition, agility and moderate attack power. Applications *Beat your enemies silly. *Immobilize your opponent. *Whirl your weapon to counter or block attacks. *Be able to use the weapon as a rope if the length of the rope or chain is long enough. *Strangle your opponent with the rope or chain. Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Whipmanship *Enhanced Yo-yo Proficiency *Intuitive Aptitude *Metal Manipulation *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weaponry *Supernatural Flailmanship *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Proficiency Touch *If users possess energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Energy Blades **Energy Blast via swings **Energy Infusion **Spatial Slicing **Temporal Slicing **Flail-shaped Beam Emission Known Users Gallery File:Kranz_and_Baldor.jpg|Baldor (right) wielding Heimdall, a rocket-boosted Orichalcum flail with a control at the handle, so powerful it is capable of shattering a city block. File:Gegetsuburi.png|Ōmaeda's Shikai, Gegetsuburi, takes the form a spiked ball attached to a long chain. It has little defensive power, and is more for simple offensive force. File:Darkray_and_Death_Angel_Weapons.png|Darkray wielding the Death Angel Hammer in her weapon form (though Hammer resembles more of a flail), along with five others. File:Yoyo.png|Yo-Yo Kirby wielding his namesake weapon as a flail. File:Malin-2003.jpg|Malin wielding bladed yo-yo as flails. File:Samehada_Flail.png|Samehada's handle extending, changing it into a shark's skin flail. File:Rakuyo_Chomp_Flail.png|Rakuyo wielding a spiked flail with a canine-like face. It seems to be sentient to a level, and can bite at the same time as impact. File:Hyper-blossom-3.jpg|Hyper Blossom wielding a yo-yo as a flail. Gegetsuburi5.png Omaedasvictory.jpg 480px-Toukiden - Heroine - Kusarigama and Flail (1).jpg The Shizuru Kuwabara Reikibuki.jpg|The Shizuru Kuwabara: Reikibuki Daredevil_65.jpg|After upgrading his Billy Club, Daredevil gained the ability to use his grappling hook to connect both parts to serve in a variety of ninja-themed flail weapons. ninja with chained scythe.jpg Trick Chain H.png|Trick Chain (Valkyrie Crusade) Sugilite_Flail.gif|Sugilite (Steven Universe) uses a flail made from Garnet's gauntlets and Amethyst's whip. KFP3_MeiMei3.jpg|Mei Mei (Kung Fu Panda) Butter_Sock.png|Sam (iCarly) often carries around a sock full of frozen butter to swing and hit people she dislikes. Kratos-gow.jpg|Kratos (God of War) wields the Blades of Chaos, two short blades connected to his wrists by chains that extend outward. Kubo Sister Chain-Scyth.gif|One of the Sisters (Kubo and the Two Strings) is adept at the use of a chain-scythe/claw weapon. GInta throws Babbo.GIF|When his ÄRM, Babbo is in his base form, Ginta (Marchen Awakens Romance) sometimes ignores his true usage and chooses to throw him at the enemy. Babbo vs Allu Majuu.GIF|Phantom (Marchen Awakens Romance) uses Allu Majuu as a flail, countering Ginta's use with Babbo. Eijasu Garon.gif|Maruss (Zatch Bell!) controls a chained iron spike ball with his Eijasu Garon spell. Seryu_Flail.gif|Seryu Ubiquitous (Akame ga Kill) uses Justice Shinkou Ball to annihilate enemies. File:Sun_Vs_Roman.jpg|Sun Wukong vs Roman Torchwick (RWBY) Category:Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Object-based Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Intuition